Funeral
by lunarkurousa
Summary: Rei Todoroki just couldn't take it anymore. So she did what she had to do. (Based on the song Funeral by The Buttress)


Rei didn't want another child. Ever. Not with that wicked man. But the evil thing grew. It was a long 9 months before a fourth Todoroki was brought into the harsh and abusive family. The siblings were so happy, wanting to hold their new baby brother. Shouto Todoroki. The newest member of their family. And Endeavor was quick to get his hands on the child.

"They have a bad father!" Rei exclaimed to her friend. Her head in her hands.

"I just wish I could give him something he'll never forget" She said her voice dripping with hatred. Inko sat there, holding her best friends' hand.

"It will all be okay Rei, you are worth more than what that monster thinks of you"

"Inko, Inko I need out." She said looking at her coffee

"I know Rei, maybe soon we can move in together like we always dreamed" Inko said as she paid the check.

"I love you Inko"

Inko leaned in to give Rei a kiss "I love you too"

* * *

"I bore your damn child you bastard!"

Rei screamed at Enji. A harsh slap, a yank of her hair from the buff man.

"Shut your fucking mouth."

* * *

Rei couldn't sleep at night anymore, she felt sick. Shouto still crying at random periods at night, but Endeavor would never calm him down. As Shouto sucked on her bosom and she rocked on the chair. Trying to escape from the man for just a bit. A single hour, a single minute. Her head still throbbing from Endeavor pushing her against a wall.

Another day. Another hit.

* * *

All their rooms were lined up old to young. Shouto almost seemed isolated. Why did it have to be this way? She couldn't hurt the 300-pound man. So, she decided what she was going to do.

It was late at night, probably around 2 am when Rei slowly moved from the bed.

Crying softly Rei filled the bathtub with water. She opened her eldest sons' room. His dark red room decorated with almost nothing but his massive bed. Touya was lying peacefully in his bed. The small 10-year-old wasn't the lightest, but Rei still gently picked up her son. Brushing his hair back and letting tears drop she walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Rei gently place Touya in the water and pushed him underwater. Touya's eyes flew open in panic. Rei started crying as Touya began to thrash around in the clear water. Bubbles floating to the surface as Rei heard a muffled

"Mama!"

before the boy went limp. The asthmatic boy losing air the fastest. His body went limp, head smacking against the bottom of the tub.

Rei picked up her son whimpering and cradling him, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry." She wrapped him in his favorite towel. Setting him carefully on the tile floor.

* * *

Rei shuffled into Fuyumi's room. Her soft white rug brushing up against Rei's bare feet. Her sweet baby of only 7 was sleeping with her stuffed animals all around her. Her baby blue walls and canopy bed was fit for a princess. Rei picked her beautiful girl up. Walking back to the bathroom making sure not to step on the permanently sleeping Touya.

Brushing Fuyumi's hair behind her she dunked her only daughter into the warm bath water. It took Fuyumi a few seconds before her eyes flew open in panic. She didn't struggle as much as Touya, but she still grabbed Rei's wrist. Weakly trying to shove Rei away. She coughed under the water. As water rushed into her lungs she gave up and her hands fell to her side. Rei's breath hitched as she realized her child was dead.

"My child." she whispered

Fuyumi was wrapped in her favorite cloud blanket, as fluffy as ever and laid next to her brother.

* * *

Rei creeped into Natsuo's room. Standing at the doorway of the muted green room. The grey accents and the hidden dinosaur toys shoved under the bed were good indicators of the boy's fun and energetic personality. Natsuo was curled up in his twin sized bed. The white looking nice against the boy's hair.

Rei walked in, picking up her small 4-year-old and letting his head rest on her shoulder. She had raised him, already being rejected by Enji. Rei was glad that she had video taped every moment of her children's childhoods. She stepped softly into the bathroom. Holding Natsuo as she lowered him into the water. Natsuo woke up right away. Eyes blinking as he tried to see what was happening. He kicked and thrashed in the bathtub trying to get out. His muted screams reached Rei's ears and her grip loosened. Having hope before forcing him down again, her tears coming down more frequently.

Natsuo's eyes stayed open even when he gave up the fight. His gorgeous eyes looked straight into Rei's. He was dead and Rei knew that. His cold grey eyes could be so easily seen through the water. She easily pulled Natsuo out of the tub and laid him in his favorite green and black towel. His eyes still wide open.

"Close your eyes for a while."

Rei whispered as she shut her child's eyes.

* * *

Her last room. Shouto. Her little 1 year old was doing so good. The tiny child was lying on his back with his thumb in his mouth. The crib almost getting too small for him. His little fish onesie with blue stripes made Rei choke back a sob. That noise alone was enough to make the baby stir in his sleep. Rei watched her vision getting blurry as she picked up and cradled her youngest son. She slowly walked to the bathroom. Her other children lined up from old to young. The young boy almost made it easy, but he started crying, feeding time.

Almost screaming out to Rei "Mommy breast feed us!"

She shut him up by shoving him under the water.

"Mommy loves you!"

Very little thrashing occurred. Just crying and screaming before silence. The small baby hitting the bottom with a small thud. Leaving Shouto floating in the tub she picked up the children and set them on the foot of her shared bed.

"Rei?" Endeavor mumbled quietly.

Rei tripped over her words "They won't blame me my whole life's been wasted!"

"Rei what are you talking about?"

"Crime was committed against me first when I gave birth! I'm not a nurturer, so I sent them innocent back to the earth"

Endeavor stood up and blindly looked at Rei. She was rocking back and forth on her heels. Looking at her babies on the bed.

"Rei." Enji growled "Why are they here?"

Rei's voice got shakier as she said

"I wonder if you'll miss them"

Enji leaped out of bed. "Rei what the hell did you do?!"

Rei took a step back, pointing a finger at her husband she raised her voice.

"Aren't you aware of the female hysteria? In prenatal, premeditated hate I lied in wait"

"Rei what are you- "

"And now with my fatal rage this genealogy's been erased!"

Rei threaded her hands through her thin white hair, pulling at it.

"Rei!" Enji tried to get to his wife but she bolted across the room.

"His cradle is empty! They'll say I was a monster!"

Enji roared and grabbed her by the shoulder's

"What the hell did you do you madwoman?!"

"I sent them all to heaven." She whispered shaking as she fell down to her knees.

She grabbed her phone and dialed 119 quickly as Enji shook the children

The operator picked up "119 what's your emergency?"

"I-I need a police officer." Rei said in an almost dead voice

"What's the problem ma'am?"

"Uhh I just need them to come." She said shakily

"Alright ma'am well we really need to know why we're coming" The mans voice grew increasingly worried "Is your husband there? Is he in the house?"

"Yes"

"Alright ma'am we really need to know what the problem is. Are you having a disturbance, are you ill, or what?"

"Uh yes, yes I'm ill" she said as she rocked back and forth.

Enji walked out of the room seeing that Shouto's door was open as well

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"Eh, yeah, yes send an ambulance" She started crying

"Ma'am"

There was a scream. And she hung up.


End file.
